creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2015
10:59 woda na pistolet 10:59 (facepalm) Meh... 11:00 o/ 11:00 dokładnie!xd 11:00 o/ 11:00 o/ 11:00 lataj z pięciolitrówką po podwórku (like) (like) 11:01 Kalli, znasz coś takiego jak spacja po znaku interpunkcyjnym? 11:01 Spacji. Brakuje. Ci. 11:01 jak mialam 5 lat to oblałam kolege z wiadra xd 11:01 UWAGA Bon śle wirusy! 11:01 o/ 11:01 o/ 11:01 o/ lobuś 11:01 witam 11:01 o/ 11:01 Witam 11:01 Uczcijmy to chwilą spacji: " " 11:01 o/ Lobo 11:01 OK. 11:01 11:02 11:02 11:02 Bandi, toż każdemu się może zdarzyć zapomnieć spacji (huh) 11:02 wiki się pogarsza, a Karu pociera przy tym ręcę 11:02 no kurde 11:02 Ale nie zawsze :v 11:02 ręce* 11:02 o, no faktycznie ;w; 11:02 To poważny błąd interpunkcyjny D: 11:03 o/ 11:03 o/ 11:03 rozumiem karu 11:03 o/ 11:03 próbował coś ogarnąć a biedaka wywalili za nadużywanie admina, trochę się poniósł 11:03 musze spadać Ave \o 11:03 btw, czemu jeszcze nie usunięto tego: Dance Macabre ? (wat) 11:03 narka 11:03 pa Kallipso 11:03 usunęłam 11:03 niedawno 11:03 usunięte jest (huh) 11:03 A, to sorry ;w; 11:04 wszystkie obrazy także 11:04 Ja polubiłem Karu za unbana 11:04 jaki był pełny nick Maskiego? 11:04 ujrzałam to i stwierdziłam O MATKO O_O 11:04 MaskyGaming226 11:04 lobo 11:04 ? 11:04 Plik:Matka Faknoca.jpeg 11:04 obraza użytkownika ;-; 11:04 O_O 11:05 zw 11:05 o/ 11:05 kto bęzie nowym adminem 11:05 to nic, że faknoc 11:05 hej Zozol 11:05 Was też Karu na PW namawiał, żeby dać głos, żeby był biurkiem zamiast Lobo? 11:05 coś w tym deseń 11:05 słyszałam o tym 11:05 Jak to ujrzałem... no comment 11:06 kto będzie nowym adminem 11:06 Noł koment 11:06 jeszcze nie wiadomo, Zozol 11:06 Zorro, jeszcze nie wiemy 11:06 'zagłosuj na mnie jako biuro, a załatwie ci admina' 11:06 ~Metody Kariu 11:06 *Karu 11:06 Tak pisał? 11:06 tak 11:06 wat 11:06 Jezu (facepalm) 11:07 Ja bym na nowego admina się zgłosił .v. 11:07 typowy Karu (alien) 11:07 bandi, zbyt mała aktywność 11:07 a potrafisz ogarnąć wiki? 11:07 Albo chatmoda 11:07 Ja trochę 11:07 znasz się na kodach? 11:07 Dałbym radę 11:07 bo takiego nam potrzeba 11:07 na kodach to i ja się znam .v. 11:07 W kodach to jestem zielony troszkię 11:07 najlepiej to od sprawy technicznej 11:08 strony głównej nie napiszę, ale coś prostszego tak 11:08 jeszcze mega ogarniętego 11:08 swój profil sam pisałem 11:08 tak, sam 11:08 z pomocą Bowa 11:08 wat 11:08 (ayfkm) 11:08 on tak pisał? 11:08 Ale umiem korzystać ze Ctrl+C oraz Ctrl+V xD 11:09 co za problem skopiować z Pomoc:Infobox? XD 11:09 tzn. mi się tak wydawało 11:09 on już na poczatku mówił, że pozbawi mnie moda czatu .v. 11:09 o ty xD 11:09 Dam wam kodzik na takie ładne linki jak tu 11:09 (Tak, moja wiki) 11:10 dobra, na Teorii Wiki sama robiłam wygląd 11:10 prowizoryczny, ale jest 11:10 Dobra, prosiłem bowa aby pomógł mi z ramkami 11:10 a co z innymi kodami? 11:10 ale i tak nie udało sie jemu tego osiągnąć co chciałem XD 11:10 no właśnie xd 11:10 ^ 11:10 lel xd 11:10 Wait, Raven to chłopak? D: 11:10 tak 11:10 o.o 11:10 Lol! 11:10 XD 11:10 plz 11:10 Wait, Wut? 11:11 zmienię nick na raven2015(on) 11:11 pewnie im się skojarzyło z Raven z Teen Titans 11:11 a to była ona xd 11:11 Mi tak 11:11 nikt normalny nie ogląda tych szitowych bajek 11:11 to nie tylko bajka 11:11 ale i komiks 11:12 aha. 11:12 hej Adam 11:12 pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wątek:86160 Wolał bym i tak chatmoda zamiast admina .v. 11:12 DC Comics kurr D: 11:12 o/ 11:12 o/ 11:12 Czego linki nie działajo 11:12 hej Aiko 11:12 o/ 11:12 http://imgur.com/Dblg1TA XD XD 11:12 pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wątek:86160#16 11:12 do dziś mnie to rozwala 11:12 No nie działajo... 11:12 Wątek:86160#16 11:13 dla ciebie 11:13 Jak ładnie 11:13 Nom 11:13 wtf 11:13 Po prostu czat 11:13 chyba 11:13 "Jutro idę kupić nowy kibel" ~Karu 11:13 Ja już mam nowy B) 11:13 XD 11:14 Szablon:Otaku 11:14 sam zrobiłem xd 11:14 Mi nie potrzeba 11:14 kibla 11:14 uroczo 11:14 z/w obiad 11:14 Witam, masz B4? 11:14 smacznego 11:15 hej Boon 11:15 Bon masz jeszcz B4 11:17 Pls 11:17 hmm 11:17 chyba pójdę 11:17 Idę wysadzić szkołe 11:18 jakby co, to pisać mi na tablicę 11:18 postaram się w miarę szybko odpisać 11:18 \o 06:16 nwm dlaczemu zapisałam tego screena w folderze otaku (derp) 06:16 XD 06:16 Skrim 06:16 Otaku alert 06:16 kolega katuje mnie "tetsu no hagane de tsukure,tsukure..." (numb) 06:16 Raven 06:16 fajny skrim 06:16 skrin* 06:17 Demon, przypomniało mi się coś 06:17 sio? 06:17 dobry 06:17 siema lobo 06:17 o/ 06:17 O Death Note mamy w ćwiczeniach z angielskiego (derp) 06:17 równie tu dużo, co na MWŚ <.< 06:17 Cześć! 06:17 o/ 06:17 Blaanid 06:17 o/ lobuś 06:17 słyszę Timberlake'a za ścianą <.< 06:17 ? 06:17 Czy to przypadkiem nie było w 1 gimbazie? 06:17 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:17 Sajko przypomniało mi się "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down" 06:17 Raven - pls, tylko nie Lobuś ;__; 06:18 Blaa 06:18 ? 06:18 http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2292797/yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah.html 06:18 XD D 06:18 która klasa? 06:18 Pamiętam to 06:18 cześć lobo 06:18 Nie pamiętam już (derp) 06:18 Kiedyś to zauważyłam (derp) 06:18 Raven - to z vine'u jest 06:18 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:18 Raven rozwalasz mnie 06:18 i dzięki c: 06:18 Lobo! <3 06:18 hej Adam 06:18 Demon-to jest ta sama piosenka tylko po japońsku 06:19 aha 06:19 (derp) 06:19 Kiedyś się żaliłam, że w radiu nie ma piosenek po japońsku, więc pobrałam sobie apke (y) 06:19 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XWtspkIntig 06:19 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:20 Pokazanie mu Kuro to był największy błąd mego życia. 06:20 uspokójcie mnie! 06:20 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń uspokaja Demon 06:21 nucę melodię openingową Kuroshitsuji 2 bez końca! 06:21 Prosa 06:21 mama też 06:21 Chodzi 06:21 Demon, puść sobie japońskie radio (y) 06:21 rzuć linkiem 06:21 Ja po prostu sobie pobrałam apke na phone (y) 06:22 Gdzie moje przyjacioły? ;_; 06:22 "Anime Radio" (y) 06:22 Ni ma 06:22 Haha,kiedyś moja mama poprosiła mnie żebym jej włączyła jakąś fajną muzykę do sprzątania? Co włączyła Sajko? 2 Opening Kuro (derp) 06:22 witam 06:22 .v. 06:22 hej Crimie 06:22 Sajko 1 fajniejszy 06:22 mam do was nietypową prośbę 06:22 znajdźcie mi video z kaczkami 06:22 49 stacji radiowych (y) 06:23 jakimi kaczkami? (huh) 06:23 mama ogląda ze mną Death Note i Mirai Nikki... zazdro? 06:23 Nie wierze że internet dalej działa 06:23 mandarynkami 06:23 hej 06:23 Nie zgadzam się Demon. Od pierwszego czce mi się płakać. Nie wiem czemu. 06:23 Moje ulubione: Anime- Thai Radio, NyanServer Radio, Radio Vocaloid, Vision Otaku (y) 06:23 ktoś wie co się dzieje z Raczej nie?? 06:23 Demon - moja mama również uwielbiała wrestling, co ja - zazdro? (bp) 06:23 zaspokoję się ubierając opaskę na prawe oko i mowiąc do mamy poproszę herbatkę (derp) 06:24 btw. lubiałyśmy tego samego wrestlera xD 06:24 o/ 06:24 hej Nys 06:24 z/w 06:24 Elo nysy XD 06:24 Od teraz Nys jest dla was szorstki 06:24 uu 06:24 Mi tam wystarczy że kolega mówi do mnie "Sebastianie". Tak. Jest porypany. 06:24 Panie creepy, raczej nie 06:24 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:24 o/ 06:24 Skox 06:24 spox 06:24 * 06:24 ;-; 06:24 ;_; 06:25 Sajko po pierwszym sezonie (nie wiedziałam o 2 bo szanowny Ecchi mi nie powiedział) też mi się płakać chciało przy słuchaniu 06:25 * Taki jeden z Nysy begnie do Lobo zapłakany i tuli 06:25 (T_T) 06:25 XD 06:25 * XDemon666 tuli brata 06:25 Matka stawia mi wybór internet albo kotek co wybrać? 06:25 Kicie 06:25 Braciszku co siem stało 06:25 ? 06:25 Bo to taka smutna piosenka 06:25 aa! dusisz! D: 06:25 ja tu jestem XD 06:25 Moje jedyne anime które oglądałem to były pokèmony...i chyba bakugany 06:25 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:25 (T_T) 06:26 a ci co? 06:26 bakugan to pierwsze anime jakie oglądałam 06:26 Lobo PW ci powiem 06:26 mama oglądała ze mną 06:26 twa miłość cię zrugała czy co? 06:26 ok .3. 06:26 Lobo yaoi mu 06:26 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:26 O_O 06:26 no dobra 06:26 sama hejcę yaoi (bp) 06:26 oglądał z siostrą yaoi to tera ma 06:26 boże 06:26 niedawno przeczytałam PRAWIE całe Dia Game 06:26 Ja spadam 06:27 niech ktoś mi wytłumaczy, jak można oglądać fapaczy ._. 06:27 a właśnie Nys Nintendo, które mi kupiłeś nie chce działać 06:27 myślałam, że mi oczy wypłyną (numb) 06:27 pa 06:27 Lobo PW 06:27 Nys powiedz mi 06:27 Heloł. 06:27 Przypomniało mi się jak w zeszłym roku puszczałam sobie Naruto na telefonie i oglądałam po nocach (y) 06:27 Nie 06:27 o/ 06:27 Tylko Lobo 06:27 raven dziki raper 06:27 Jeszeli nie skopjujeż tego do 5 komęntaży w ciongu 10 minud to ci umże matga 06:27 hej Aracz 06:27 o/ aracz 06:27 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:27 wat 06:27 Nienawidzę czegoś takiego 06:28 o/ wszystkim z którymi się nie witałam 06:28 typowe łańcuszki 06:28 Raven, jak ty te wat y robisz? 06:28 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:28 ja tam po nocach se Kill la Kill włączałam i śmiałam się ze zdoczonego mundurka 06:28 O 06:28 Już nic ;_; 06:28 nie wiem jak można oglądać całujących się mężczyzn 06:28 god ;-; 06:28 "Nakagawa Shouko - Dangerous wild" Jaki ładny głos :3 06:28 Wat 06:29 Ja tam po nocach czytałam creepypasty a tu mi się mama do pokoju wbija i mówi "idź spać" 06:29 Demon - ja po 1 odcinku KlK zrezygnowałam (ogw) 06:29 Raven ja tyż 06:29 czemu? 06:29 Boku no Rico niezłe 06:29 za bardzo MURRICA 06:29 Ja czytałam past i robiłam quizy z quotev'a 06:29 ja też czytałam pasty po nocach 06:29 raz przeczytałam kumpeli 06:29 Czasem grubo po północy (y) 06:29 o Annabelle 06:29 nie czajem opowiedz co tam siem działo bo tylko 1 nie oglądałam 06:30 to 3 dni rozkminiała, jak ona wygląda 06:30 xD 06:30 Rycerz 06:30 Błagam wybacz 06:30 i nie mogła spać xD 06:30 Pijany byłem 06:30 Demon - takie....ee.e...typowe wprowadzenie 06:30 Lobo fajnie że ona chociaz chciała posłuchać 06:30 czytam Eragona i mam rozkninę jak wygląda Sapphira... już jestę w połowie książki 06:31 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2015/04/ea59b8f94c8d3d4fb44980fb335936c1.jpg <------- 06:31 Widziałę 06:31 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:31 Raven-nie 06:31 czytał ktoś Eragona? 06:31 Nie 06:31 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:31 Lobobełę PW 06:31 Sajko - ona się tego bała xD 06:31 Lobo PW 06:31 a ja miałam z tego bekę 06:31 wiem! 06:31 Bo jak ja spałam u koleżanki to było takie coś: "-Maaaartyś chodź czytać straszne historie!- Nie bo się boję! -Ale czego ty się boisz? -Tych twoich trupów i morderców!" 06:32 długo past nie czytałam 06:32 Przypomniało mi się coś XD 06:32 ccc? 06:32 (jackie) co ja tutaj w ogóle robię? 06:32 XD 06:32 Jeb the minecraft 06:32 Czyść. 06:32 Żałujcie że nie widzieliście trupów w mojej szafie 06:32 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:32 Luuuuudzieeeee 06:33 Sajko - ja na kolonii wymyślałam straszne historie 06:33 Moja znajoma kiedyś poszła na "Anabell" do kina, a później się bała, a na Haloween ktoś posadził na automacie pobazgrane/zmasakrowane lalki XD 06:33 No game no life ktoś oglądał? 06:33 I od razu jej się wtedy przypomniał ten film XD 06:33 XD 06:33 uwielbiali mnie, bo choć wymyślałam, to tworzyłam najbardziej straszne historie ever 06:33 XD 06:33 xD 06:33 Blaa ja też byłam na Analbelle w kinie 06:33 A ja byłem na kinie w Anabelle 06:33 Ja nie :/ 06:33 pff 06:33 A ja byłem na Anabelle przed komputerem (bp) 06:34 ja tego nie chcę oglądać 06:34 tak nie wygląda Annabelle! 06:34 i ja 12 lat i mnie wpuściła babka nie 06:34 Ej no 06:34 (QQ) 06:34 PW 06:34 od 16 06:34 Piję colę co ma smak wiśni 06:34 . 06:34 Czerykołk? 06:34 cherry coke 06:34 Cola z biedry 06:34 Demon 06:34 Lobo-przypomniałaś mi jak w 1 klasie podstawówki na powrocie z basenu (późna pora mrok na dworze) cały autokar lazł do mnie na straszne historyjki 06:34 Oridżinal 06:34 sio? 06:34 Bieda 06:34 heheszki 06:34 Blaa sio? 06:34 Wow 06:35 sajko 06:35 Bladnir! 06:35 Pepsee lepsze 06:35 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:35 Jak byłam kiedyś na egzaminie szóstkolasisty to wyglądałam jak studentka 06:35 opowiadania w stylu "spotkałem dżefa"? 06:35 sry Blaanid 06:35 ja jeszcze pamiętam, że opiekunowie wyganiali z bawialni do pokoi, bo ja byłam chora, a wszyscy się tam zeszli, by mnie posłuchać xd 06:35 widzisz 06:35 Blaanid, to chyba dobrze 06:35 takie typu Krwawa Mary wydłubie ci oczka! Albo "krwawy obraz" 06:35 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 06:35 nie o wygląd tu chodzi 06:35 Na koniec opowieści 06:35 "i umarłem" 06:35 I jak ktoś nie był stąd do nie wiedział, czy ja tam się uczę czy nauczam XD 06:35 *le przepaska na oko 06:35 Raven - btw. z resztą to było grubo przed erą creepypast 06:36 tylko straszne historie 06:36 ta 06:36 patrzcie http://img.myepicwall.com/2014/12/a980d004785169d0df778d196cfaa09e.gif 06:36 omg 06:36 I by raczej obstawiali na to drugie (bp) 06:36 nie było ani Slendera, ani Jeffa. 06:36 Raven skojarzenia mamm 06:36 Ja i Dominika miałyśmy tytuł "Królowych strasznych historii) 06:36 Rycerz Śmierci Ping 06:36 PW 06:36 (lf) 06:36 * Sajko6622 like a boss 06:36 To uczucie gdy wpuszczasz kota do domu, myślisz że on jest jeszcze przed drzwiami a on wszedł. 06:36 bez kitu 06:36 XD 06:37 niedługo będą opowiadania w stylu "jak kucyki chciały mnie zgwałcić" 06:37 Mnie się niektórzy bali na kolonii. W tym dziewczyna 3 lata starsza XD 06:37 jak opowiadałam cp w 1-3 to na następny dzień matki dzieci dzwoniły do mojej mamy, że straszę 06:37 a na kolonii zaczęło się od opowiadań strasznych historii 06:37 Tylko dlatego, że czytałam książkę "Grabarz" XD 06:37 każdy mówił "to było naprawdę!" i klepał teksty z neta, wcześniej wkute na pamięc 06:37 Jak mnie rozbawia cudzy strach xD 06:38 Mi zawsze mówili że jestem opętana 06:38 Mnie też 06:38 a ja od razu mówiłam "moje są wymyślone" - wymyślałam na poczekaniu 06:38 A mnie się boją w szkole z powodu mojego płaczu który przypomina płacz Banshe 06:38 zawsze były ultra długie 06:38 Wiecie co mnie rozbawia? xD 06:38 i okazało się, że najbardziej straszne 06:38 Bla 06:38 JJ 06:38 "siema dzisiaj opowiem opowiadanie jak kucyki pony chciały mnie zgwałcić to sie działo naprawdę!!!" 06:38 Bladnir sio? 06:38 XD 06:38 od małego byłam stworzona do tworzenia strasznych historii B) 06:38 Mnie się boją z tego powodu, że jestem cichy i tajemniczy. 06:38 Cudzi strach (alien) 06:38 Raven 06:39 Że w szkole uważają mnie za normalną xD Do tego kujonkę, która by zrobić zadanie potrzebuje wypożyczać encyklopedię xD 06:39 A jak ktoś mnie wnerwi, to nie wychodzi z tego cało 06:39 pocięty. 06:39 Pony is lof, pony is lajf. 06:39 c: 06:39 noł. 06:39 Ja tam usłyszałam raz że mam uśmiech psychopatki. Potraktowałam jako komplement 06:39 aracz jest brony? 06:39 06:39 Strach mnie rozbawia xD 06:39 umiesz się bić, Adamie? :3 06:39 Nie (bp) 06:39 Umiem. 06:39 :3 06:39 hej Ender 06:39 Raven, chodziło mi o serię internetowych tekstów. 06:39 Oglądam Dablju to wiem. 06:39 Blaa mnie też za taką uważają 06:39 XD 06:40 Moja bff powiedziała, że jestem nienormalna (y) 06:40 Jeden się zdziwił co ja tak na bary kogoś uniosłem 06:40 beke z tego mam 06:40 i zrobiłem F5 06:40 :3 06:40 adam 06:40 Ale smutno mi że osądzasz mnie o coś takiego. 06:40 O/ ! (All!) 06:40 Mam to na telefonie 06:40 naciśnij F13 06:40 ;_; 06:40 Cześć Strange. 06:40 Moja reakcja? "Wreszcie ktoś zauważył (all!) " 06:40 Lobo. 06:40 Przesłać ci? 06:40 :3 06:40 ej, może to ty jesteś tym sławnym dzieciem, co rozwalił chudego konusa? XD 06:40 Napewno nie. 06:40 Sadole go uwielbiają xd 06:40 * Taki jeden z Nysy wciska F13 06:40 Nic 06:40 Chcesz to F5 ode mnie? 06:40 Lobo 06:40 prześlę. 06:41 Albo nie, bo Brock 06:41 c: 06:41 *odcina Lobo rękę* (all!) 06:41 piosenka z kuroszitsudźi ołpening pierszy 06:41 Lobo 06:41 Ścinaj 06:41 Ale tak, to umiem wykonać większość akcji z Dablju. 06:41 wracam do oglądania anime 06:41 zw 06:41 (captcha) 06:41 a w pełni Monochrome no Kiss 06:41 Sposób na nudę? Ucz się openingów z anime na pamięć (y) (y) 06:41 Wiecie co?! :D 06:41 tylko mi Borka Lasera nie przysyłaj! 06:41 No dobrze no (okay) 06:41 Federacja naprawi! :d 06:41 Blaa mam tak samo (bp) 06:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oy6tEFL7W5k 06:42 ja czytam felietony kolesia, co ma takiego samego bzika na punkcie Takera co ja ^^ 06:42 Moja mama powiedziała, że najładniej śpiewam gdy nikt nie patrzy i gdy śpiewam po japońsku (y) 06:42 Xd 06:42 Lobo jakiego Takera? 06:42 Lobo. 06:43 Andertejkera? 06:43 Blaa ja tyż 06:43 Lobo 06:43 Bo się nagrałam na telefon, bo chciała posłuchać. I była mocno zdziwona, że ja tak potrafię śpiewać (y) 06:43 To ty masz bzika na punkcie Takera? 06:43 moja mama mi tak mówi 06:43 Jesteś Wilkołapakiem 06:43 .v. 06:43 Nie zauważyłem (yds) 06:43 z/w 06:43 Demon, nie ten! 06:43 ale Anduś 06:43 ja uznaję tylko JEDNEGO Undertakera! 06:43 TYLKO jednego! 06:44 Lobo 06:44 z Kurosza to jest Grabarz 06:44 Lobo ; - ; 06:44 Grabarzyk 06:44 tego wrestlera? 06:44 Żyj (derp) 06:44 ale tylko JEDEN jest mia....tak 06:44 xd 06:44 no fojny jest 06:44 Na kolonii mówili na mnie Grabarz (y) 06:44 Miałki 06:44 to jest kwintesencja za*ebistości (la) 06:44 Po raz kolejny się zastanawiam, co ja tutaj robię. 06:44 LoboTaker! >.< 06:44 Niektórzy nawet nie znali mojego imienia xD 06:45 co 06:45 eee tam... Sebcio najlepszy 06:45 Kiedy SoL? (Dero) 06:45 (Derp) * 06:45 pisze się 06:45 Teraz zauważyłam, że przypadkiem wyłączyłam radio D: 06:45 tworzymy z Miensem mangę 06:46 Demon - (burn) 06:46 sio? 06:46 Deomn, powodzenia (y) 06:46 Lobo 06:46 *Demon 06:46 Ostrzeżenie 06:46 (sombrero) 06:46 Lobo sio? 06:46 że niby za co? 06:46 Demon 06:46 aa, dobra xd 06:46 Lobo 06:46 Lobeczko. 06:46 * LoboTaker szykuje kosę (burn) 06:46 o sio Ci komon 06:46 Umiesz jakieś akcje z Dablju wykonać? 06:46 Lobo 06:46 Denerwuje mnie to, gdy ludzie z fandomów chwalą się rzeczami związanymi z ich zainteresowaniami wśród ludzi, którzy w ogóle się tym nie interesują. 06:46 Lobo czopie 06:46 tak 06:46 Demon. W radiu Vision Otaku leci Opening 2 z Kill a Kill (y) 06:46 Za przekleństwo 06:46 Jaką? 06:46 Kiedy SOL? 06:46 Lobo WP! 06:46 *PW 06:47 Tombstone'a umiem c: 06:47 I masz zostać tam! 06:47 * XDemon666 szykuje Sebcia 06:47 c: 06:47 Moja wiadomość tak bardzo uciekła w górę. 06:47 Ser, pisze się 06:47 Przypomniało mi się kiedy na czacie wie jakim się kłócili z 15 minut, a ja zapytałem: "Kiedy DO? (DERP) " 06:47 Pewnie nikt nie zdążył zobaczyć .< 06:47 fandomy 06:47 (teraz wszyscy przewinęli chat w górę by zobaczyć xD ) 06:47 nie ja czytałam od razu jak leciało 06:47 Jeszcze dwa akapity! (all!) 06:47 Ja jak ja - śpiewam japońskie piosenki nawet jak nie znam tekstu (y) 06:48 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń spamuje 06:48 * Taki jeden z Nysy wyrywa sobie żyły 06:48 Ale mam zimną dłoń .v. 06:48 Sebuś nie dorównuje mu do pięt! 06:49 Ciekawe, mów dalej .v. 06:49 Blaa ja se wymyślam czasem 06:49 Sebuś najlepszy 06:49 * Taki jeden z Nysy jest duchem 06:49 Roz jest? 06:49 Na Anime- Thai Radio mają takie słodkie głosy (kawaii) 06:49 nie? 06:49 (burn) nie 06:49 Lobo 06:49 uzunęłaś 06:50 ? 06:50 Uzunęłaś... 06:50 Zaraz zacznę biegać po pokju i będę tańczyć (derp) 06:50 sorki 06:50 co niby miałam usunąć? 06:50 *pokoju 06:50 *brakuje tylko dramatycznego zbliżenia. 06:50 xD 06:50 Lobo czopku pisz szybciej x'D 06:50 Już Czas na Zmiany jest szybciej pisany x'D 06:50 Serowy czopie - no a niby jak!? 06:50 jedno oko mam zasłonięte (pozdro dla kumatych (troll) ) 06:50 pff 06:50 Lobo. 06:50 1000 znaków na 1 H 06:50 xD 06:51 Pamiętam jedno. 06:51 co? 06:51 Kolega chciał mi coś pokazać 06:51 Tabliczka czekolady i japońskie piosenki - na bank zacznę tańczyć po pokoju (y) 06:51 z wrestlingu 06:51 więc mnie obalił 06:51 a po sekundzie był w moim Hell's Gate 06:51 c: 06:51 Lobo, a kiedy ta seria, której nigdy nie napiszesz? (Troll) 06:51 lel XD 06:51 * Sajko6622 robi minę panienki i bierze w jedną rękę kubek z herbatą 06:51 Ender - kiedy pewnie skończę SoL'a 06:51 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń zabiera Sajko herbatę 06:51 (Wtf) 06:51 (sombrero) 06:51 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki wylewa na Lobo Cappucino 06:51 (derp) 06:52 (rage) 06:52 Sajko jak śmiesz się podszywać pod Ciela XD 06:52 fuuuu 06:52 ops 06:52 xD 06:52 06:52 Czy napisałam że jestem akurat Cielem? 06:52 Mogłeś wziąść kwas 06:52 NyanServer Radio jak zwykle mnie nie rozczarowało - piosenki pełne energii 06:52 * XDemon666 suszy Lobo 06:52 *Rok później* Lobo, kiedy ta seria, której nigdy nie napiszesz? (Troll) 06:52 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki patrzy na Lobo i przyjmuję minę Kota ze Shreka 06:52 xD 06:52 Sajko nie o to chodzi 06:52 mina panienki 06:52 dobra 06:52 * Blaanid tańczy po pokoju do japońskich piosenek 06:52 pisać mi pełny nick, by mi pingło 06:52 piła 06:52 piła 06:53 LoboTaker 06:53 i wypiła 06:53 dzień dobry wieczór wszystkim 06:53 bo idę oglądać YT 06:53 hej Koron 06:53 i hej Kisiel 06:53 Zamiast oglądać 06:53 to byś pisała >.> 06:53 Hej 06:53 Leniuchu jeden >.> 06:53 czułem się wyjątkowo ;_; 06:53 Wat on201 06:53 * EnderGuy podchodzi do Lobo z kotem ze Shreka (z tą miną ;w;) 06:53 o/ 06:53 Hejo all! o/ 06:53 Demon,czy dolać ci herbatki? xD 06:53 (hue) 06:53 Wat isieleq69 06:53 (huehue) 06:53 Koron201 06:54 Sajko po proszę 06:54 Wat erGuy 06:54 Rety, za dużo czekolady... skaczem po całym pokoju i zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie 06:54 * Sajko6622 dolewa i zaraz wraca 06:54 Placki są illuminati (troll) 06:54 *skaczę 06:54 zaiste smaczna herbatka 06:54 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki kradnie moc od Lobo (derp) 06:54 06:54 Ender 06:54 witam 06:54 nie mam czathacków włączonych 06:54 (problemo) 06:54 XD 06:54 lel 06:54 * Koron201 wkłada do ust cygaro, po czym wyciąga pudełko zapałek i jedną z nich zapala cygaro z marihuanen 06:54 A Antasma? 06:54 Ja też 06:54 (Rage) 06:54 Ender przewidzieliśmy cię 06:54 (marihuanen) 06:55 koron pls 06:55 gdzie jest emotka? 06:55 Bo mamy moc illuminati 06:55 Bowserze nie ulega wątpliwości 06:55 Cip serXL 06:55 dup ser mikser 06:55 Kick! (All!) 06:55 Ender 06:55 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń kickuje Endera 06:55 Wat asma Pożeracz Wat ów 06:56 Wat serXL 06:56 nie wiem od kiedy dup a to takie przekleństwo, które trzeba cenzurować 06:56 * XDemon666 odsłania swoje prawe zielone oko z pentagramem (dziękuję kiślu) 06:56 * Koron201 wyjmuje oko XD emon 06:56 Zachowam sobie. 06:56 i koron ma być biuro?! xD 06:56 Nie 06:56 Ender a mnie zrobisz na wat a? 06:56 o/ 06:56 Ok, muszę na chwilę usiąść, bo kręci mi się w głowie 06:56 o/ 06:57 Mam świentooo 06:57 http://zapytaj.onet.pl/Profile/user_2636638.html 06:57 (potatodance) 06:57 ić manglu 06:57 Bla Co Ci się stało? 06:57 Nic 06:57 Nazywają mnie na zapytaj hejterem bo hejcę ludzi za to że żyją 06:57 Zjadłam całą tabliczkę czekolady XD 06:57 I rozmyślam nad sensem życia 06:57 Blaanid a jaką? 06:57 x'D 06:57 Bow nowy avek? 06:57 Bo ja zjadłem całą gorzką 06:58 . 06:58 Czekolada mleczna odtłuszczona 06:58 zaiste cudowne 06:58 łuuu ne psujcie mi humoru 06:58 Demon 06:58 o jaki avek ci chodzi 06:58 gdzie 06:58 co jak 06:58 Ja wrąbałem całą gorzką tabliczkę x'D 06:58 kto głodnemu zabroni 06:58 Ja zjadłam całą sama w przeciągu ok. minuty 06:58 O.o 06:58 06:58 xD 06:58 ja na yt mam avek z Antasmą (Postać z Mario) 06:58 woah 06:58 kto będzie moim Sebastianem? 06:58 A na zapytaj 06:58 z Gardevoirem 06:58 Istne szaleństwo, co nie? xD 06:59 na asku opcjonalnie z Antasmą 06:59 Koron? 06:59 Ahhhhahahahaahah 06:59 A przy okazji śmignęłam po inną bluzę, bo tamta była trochę za gruba 06:59 Bowser będziesz moim Sebastianem? (lf) 06:59 nie wierzę w moje szczęście xd 06:59 Punkty 06:59 2575 07:00 Demon... Pisz do wszystkich na PeWu 07:00 Karu. 07:00 Demon 07:00 wybaczcie, że teraz afczę .v. 07:00 sio? 07:00 Tak Adam? 07:00 Ja jestem Bogiem 07:00 Nie mogę być 07:00 Twoim sługą 07:00 Karu powodzenia XD 07:00 a ić ty 07:00 Mikusia, z czym? 07:00 Ta jest dosyć cienka i bardzo ją lubię (derp) 07:00 Spadam na jakiś czas, baj. 07:01 elo 07:01 Aracz będziesz moim Sebciem? 07:01 spóźnienie 07:01 Hahahah srls? ty nie wiesz o co cmn? 07:01 A teraz zamiast biegać po pokoju to wrzeszczę i śpiewam po japońsku XD 07:01 Kto ma konto na zapytaj? 07:01 Za dużo czekolady 07:01 Nikt :c 07:01 ja cały czas słucham Monochrome no kiss 07:01 ja mam konto na onet 07:01 Ja się tam pytam ludzi kto gra w Minecraft, a oni że Jajajajjaajjaja (motherofgod) 07:02 Pfff haha próbuje powstrzmać się od śmiechu z Karu XD 07:02 Jeb the majkrawd 07:02 Dzieci Mc są 07:02 o/ 07:02 wszędzie 07:02 o/ 07:02 Nawet na zapytaj. 07:02 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) hai 07:02 Na Wiki ewentualnie 07:02 kto będzie moim Sebastianem? 07:02 Ale rzadko. 07:02 Mikusia, ogarnij sie 07:02 Minecraft wiki 07:02 Bo banują za coppa (motherofgod) 07:02 Adam B. 07:03 co na OW? 07:03 Gdy pojedziemy na zakupy muszę sobie kupić tusz kreślniczy .v. 07:03 Jan K. 07:03 Znacie Jana K? 07:03 nic. 07:03 ómre (huehue) 07:03 Mam w klasie takiego Jana 07:03 Stalówki znalazłam, ale tuszu nie mam 07:03 .v. 07:03 Co rzuca ławkami i czyta gazety na lekcjach 07:03 Karu. 07:03 ja mam Bladnir! 07:03 zapomniałeś się? że nie jesteś tu admem? ;-; 07:03 Bla mogę ci pożyczyć 07:03 No, powiedz wreszcie Adam o co że chodzi 07:04 Próba zabrania mu jej kończy się klęską 07:04 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 07:04 Ale co że co ? 07:04 Mam jutro wolny dzień od szkoły (all!) 07:04 Adam, powiedz mi jaką sztuke walki najbardziej lubisz? 07:04 yyyyy 07:04 Wrestling, zapasy 07:04 c: 07:04 Demon, Mikusia, dzięki, ale kupię sobie nowy (y) 07:04 Kto ma jutro wolne dni od szkoły, Ci którzy chodzą do pracy to żal. (all!) 07:05 Bow, co to za aluzje? XD 07:05 ma 4 pudełka 07:05 Mimo, że po siostrach to stalówki są w dobrym stanie 07:05 Karu, śmiechłam (huehue) 07:05 mniałam cuś powiedzieć, zapomniałam... 07:05 To ja będę afczył bo 07:05 nabijam 07:06 punkty 07:06 Na Zapytaj. 07:06 Moje marzenie się spełniło! 07:06 0,5mm 0,75mm 1mm 1,5mm 2mm 2,5mm i 3mm (y) 07:06 ? 07:06 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 07:07 Jakby co to pingać ale jak jest powód, bo jak nie to (motherofgod) 07:07 I co Karu teraz? 07:07 Jedno z największych 07:07 Ale sama musiałam sobie do tego wykombinować patyczek, bo się zgubił - użyłam końcówki pędzla (y) 07:07 Adam, gdyby każdy miał takie przyziemne marzenia :) 07:07 kto będzie moim Sebciem? 07:07 jj 07:08 witam przybyłych 07:08 mehr 07:08 hej Boon 07:08 o/ 07:08 (bp) Lobo nie kickaj mnie ale troszke śmiechłam 07:08 o/ 07:08 z czego? 07:09 Z Karu 07:09 o/ 07:09 o/ 07:09 Moje największe marzenie spełnione (all!) 07:09 pochwalisz się? .3. 07:09 Och, jakie to przyziemne marzenia Mikusia. Serio, ludzie żyją dla innych celów. 07:10 Oj szat ap Karu 07:10 jej marzenie jest bardzo proste - wyleciałem stąd z admina XD 07:10 XD 07:10 W Rusji Jan Kowalski to Wasylij Pupkin 07:10 (bp) 07:10 aaa 07:10 nie nawidzę cię (bp) 07:10 Wat 07:11 Mikusia gadoj marzenie! 07:11 Mikusia - to się razem pisze .-. 07:11 hej karu 07:11 Karu wyleciał z Adminów! (all!) 07:11 http://zapytaj.onet.pl/Category/004,011/2,28682445,BOLI_MNIE_OKO_.html 07:11 (y) 07:11 Też chcę gadoć marzenie 07:11 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 07:12 No dobrze .-. 07:12 to gadoj kto ci broni? 07:12 Pep\ 07:12 Egh 07:12 Pep ;_; 07:13 Chciałbym hałd life 3 07:13 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 07:13 Tagh 07:13 Hałd 07:13 half lajf? 07:13 Co to wgl znaczy 07:13 Pep, pisz proszę normalnie, co? 07:13 Ależ 07:13 H/\LF LIFE 07:13 Autokorekta niszczy mi życie 07:13 Karu się na mnie obraził ;-; 07:14 Mikusia ja czekam 07:14 nie obraziłem Mikusia 07:14 Muszę otworzyć se okno 07:14 tylko tu dużo rzeczy ginie w tłumie :P 07:14 miałaś coś nam powiedzieć prawda? 07:14 no powiedziałam .-. 07:14 cholender 07:15 powiedzieć again? 07:15 Da 07:15 Demon? 07:15 to napisz jej na PW 07:15 Już jestem 07:15 Whooosh 07:15 Demon PW 07:16 Sayonara ogórasy^^ 07:16 elo 07:16 ogórze 07:17 pa 07:17 wróciłam 07:18 hej ponownie 07:18 o/ 07:18 o/ 07:18 elo 07:18 chejo o/ 07:19 z inhalatorem na twarzy czuje sie jak jakis wyjatkowo grozny obiekt laboratoryjny 07:20 Bo tym jesteś. 07:20 c: 07:21 będę znikać 07:21 \o 09:38 Jak nie wiesz jak dana emotę zrobić, wystarczy, że najdedziesz na nią kursorem i go tam na chwilę zorstawisz ^^ 09:38 (potatodance) 09:38 ( ͡0╭͜ʖ╮͡0 ) 09:38 Możesz wypróbować xD 09:38 lol 09:39 Panie Ex q 09:39 Jestem na tablecie 09:39 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 09:39 PANIE 09:39 (bp) 09:39 hej 09:39 o/ 09:39 Ave Panie Lobo 09:39 ja tylko na chwilę 09:39 Panie pan... Niemiec płakał jak sprzedawał. 09:39 Yo 09:39 A jak zrobić biczplizy? 09:39 xD 09:39 Hmm 09:39 * LoboTaker przeciera oczy 09:39 wait....chwilunia... 09:39 (Bitchplease) 09:39 (b[[]]p) 09:39 ( b p ) bez spacji 09:39 tak to się robi 09:39 ... 09:39 co TY tu robisz RPJU?! 09:39 ROJU* 09:40 * WładcaRoju unika wzroku Lobo 09:40 Ee... 09:40 On jest ze mną 09:40 Emm 09:40 (huh) 09:40 Yyyyyyyyyyy 09:40 * Ex q obrońca xD 09:40 * WładcaRoju staje za Ex q 09:40 waaaat? 09:40 * WładcaRoju bohater soł macz 09:40 Teraz będę się bawił emotkami, jestem niedostępny dla świata 09:40 (Derp) 09:40 http://www.obrazki.jeja.pl/137275,moje-najmroczniejsze-leki.html 09:40 (Trollface) 09:40 Macie takie? 09:41 zw .-. 09:41 kiedyś miałam (mindblow) a, jak ujrzałam tu Przemka 09:41 a teraz TY?! 09:41 Emmm 09:41 Ja tu dawno byłem 09:41 (Mózgrozjebany) 09:41 Tylko Ciebie akurat nie było... 09:41 Ni działa 09:41 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 09:41 Nie żebym unikał... 09:41 (ayfkm) 09:42 :> 09:42 MWŚ się znudziło? 09:42 Wait, wait.. jakieś nieudane romanse, czy co? 09:42 Nie, siedzę tam 09:42 Siedzę też na Arkewcncośtamwiki 09:42 Pep - najedź kursorem na emotkę, a zobaczysz, jak się ją robi 09:42 Tam gdzie Lobo ma art "Vall" 09:42 Pffff 09:42 TABLET ;_; 09:42 Eee 09:42 Ex* 09:42 (huh) 09:42 Ex, nie 09:42 Rojek (ayfkm) 09:42 :c 09:42 ;( 09:42 Pomyliłem Lobo z Ex. 09:43 jestem w szoku, że ludy wiecznie zżyte z MWŚ, nagle pojawiają się TU 09:43 Już nie żyje, prawda? 09:43 Świat się kończy 09:43 (ayfkm) 09:43 Wszyscy szydzą ze mnie : c 09:43 Ja się tu pojawiłem tylko z 2 powodów 09:43 Pep - aha 09:43 Karu i Noworoczna 09:43 :> 09:43 Nie zrozumiesz 09:43 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 09:43 Karu? (huh) 09:43 .-. 09:43 Taaaa 09:43 o.O 09:43 Czemu chcecie mi dokuczać? .-. 09:43 wat 09:43 Rojek... co? :/ 09:43 I dlaczego "pep"? 09:44 też się zastanawiam 09:44 Zaprosili mnie :> 09:44 ech.... 09:44 plus Karu (facepalm) 09:44 Eee i jeszcze ta 09:44 Rojek, chyba się pogniewamy (bp) 09:44 * WładcaRoju pracuje mózgownicą... 09:44 Nowa, jak ona miała? 09:44 (Bp) 09:44 Ta od pszczółki. 09:44 Dobra spadam. Życzcie mi żebym się nie udusiła w nocy. 09:44 Co :v 09:44 XD 09:44 3maj się 09:44 pa Sajko 09:44 dobranoc 09:44 nerka 09:44 papa 09:44 jaka pszczółka? XD 09:44 (bb) 09:45 Hmm 09:45 Nowa mówiła na mnie chrabąszczyk 09:45 A tamta pszczółka 09:45 ;-; 09:45 lol xD 09:45 ;_; 09:45 zw 09:45 jak uroczo XD 09:45 Chyba jeszcze potem tu zajrzę 09:45 Nara (hi) 09:45 Maja 09:45 pa 09:45 Pszczółka Maja 09:45 Mi to się rój z mrówkami kojarzy :v 09:45 3maj się. 09:45 nerka 09:45 Maaaaaju, Maaaaaaju 09:45 O no tak. 09:45 Maja to byłem ja, ale z Caps lockiem. 09:45 na moją mamę tak w pracy mówili 09:46 lol 09:46 bo była niska i głośna xD 09:46 Whoahhhh 09:46 jak wchodziła do komisariatu, to 1 piętro wiedziało, że wchodzi xD 09:46 LOL 09:46 Pracowała w policji? 09:46 09:46 To dlatego jesteś taka bojowa xD 09:46 joo :v 09:47 "Arghhh... zabić Przemka!" 09:47 jestem córką piesków .v. 09:47 ;o 09:47 Więc był pies i s... psia mama? 09:47 matka na emeryturę poszła przeze mnie (bp) 09:47 Żartuje jbc. 09:47 a ojca wywalili 09:47 Lobo jest pieskiem? (Derp) 09:47 Ahaa... 09:47 A za co, można widzieć? 09:47 miał zawiasy za pobicie po pijaku 09:48 Aha ok. 09:48 o/ 09:48 lobo 09:48 hej Raven 09:48 a teraz 09:48 preriowy! 09:48 z ojcem nie mam kontaktu od 5 lat (lepiej niech tak zostanie) 09:48 a mama nie żyje (ok) 09:49 Ehh... 09:49 :c 09:49 od roku 09:49 Nienawidzę takich sytuacji, bo mogę napisać tylko 09:49 * Noworoczna tuli Lobo 09:49 Przykro mi. 09:49 nawet tutaj zrobili dzień kotków dla mnie 09:49 * LoboTaker tula Nową 09:49 ;/ 09:50 no cóż (ok) 09:50 ale się zdało maturę 09:50 przeszło się przez pierwszą sesję 09:50 jakoś się żyje 09:50 Wróciłem 09:50 I się przejdzie dalej 09:50 zaiste 09:50 Lobo jesteś na archeologii, ta? 09:50 I ogólnie to znajdziesz pracę 09:50 I będzi supi 09:50 tak 09:50 będzie * 09:50 Fajnie... ponoć ciekawe to. 09:51 na studiach to się zmienia 09:51 O, o! Lobo! I musimy się spotkać! 09:51 Zabiorę ze sobą Nowuś! 09:51 ok xd 09:51 Boże, to zabrzmiało, jakby Nowuś faktycznie była kotem ;-; 09:51 Albo bagażem ;-; 09:51 te rysunki map...te przeklęte raporty...tym rzygać już można D: 09:51 xD 09:51 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=og51MMJJYHo dzień z życia ravena 09:51 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 09:51 jj, wiem, że tęskniliście 09:51 (bp) 09:52 Lobo, dlatego idę na filozofię :v 09:52 Opowiedzieć wam coś dziwnego? 09:52 Nie będzie map (bp) 09:52 Banan, nie rób tego 09:52 ;_; 09:52 Czemu? 09:52 Rave, dawaj 09:52 Tfu 09:52 Wal, roju 09:52 rojek 09:52 ja na drugim roku idę na etnologię 09:52 miałam filozofię przez dwa semestry, podziękuję 09:52 ;_; 09:52 Aż tak źle? 09:52 * Noworoczna tuli Banana 09:52 antropologia kulturowa (inaczej) jest zarąbista :3 09:52 już wolę analizę statystyczną 09:52 * Bananowyhajs tuli Nowuś 09:52 ;_________________________; 09:53 To pierdzielę 09:53 Idę na psychologię (bp) 09:53 ;-; 09:53 I tak się nie nadam, ale co tam! (bp) 09:53 O, mate! 09:53 Hiszpańska wiki poświęcona pokemonom połączyła się ze mną i Kirioiem, na moment, ktoś zrobił screena i odnaleźli nas na MWŚ, potem przez 2 dni przenikaliśmy do innych wiki, aż obu sie to nie spodobało xD 09:53 Bede ci mogla wiecej plakac? 09:53 tortury, szamanizm, magia, śmierć....chyba minęłam się z powołaniem, idąc na archeologię (bp) 09:53 Taaaaa 09:53 Wiem 09:53 Nowuś, będziesz mogła ;-; 09:53 Urzędnik 09:53 Yay 09:53 ale zamierzam odkopać trupa (all!) 09:53 ;-; 09:54 ;-; 09:54 a potem iść na grabarza c: 09:54 Konkretnie ZUS, tam spełnią się wszystkie twoje zachcianki, Lobo. 09:54 x'D 09:54 xD 09:54 Spoko, jak chcesz moge sie dla ciebie zakopac 09:54 Jak to brzmi, huhuhu 09:54 nuuuu, poświęceń nie potrzebuję (bp) 09:54 :c 09:54 ;_; 09:54 Lobo, na mojej działce jest niezłe cmentarzystko ;_; 09:54 ;__; 09:55 ;-; 09:55 Możesz sobie poodkowypać 09:55 *_* 09:55 ex? ;-; 09:55 ;___; 09:55 jadę 09:55 Exi, em.. 09:55 Bo ten.. 09:55 kości kotów, monety i skorupy 09:55 kurde, jadę! 09:55 To legalne? 09:55 Mam nadzieję, żen ie ludzi ;-; 09:55 nieee 09:55 ueee 09:55 ;-; 09:55 przynajmniej nic mi nie wiadmowo 09:55 ;-; 09:55 wiadomo* 09:55 ale 09:55 ;______________; 09:55 Boziu 09:55 sądziłam, że to jakiś stary cmentarzyk 09:55 ;___: 09:55 niedaleko jest poniemiecki cmentarz 09:55 *__* 09:55 stary, zdewastowany 09:55 To ja się cieszyłam, jak odkopałam starą żelkę na podwórku x'D 09:55 Raj dla lobo 09:55 *^* 09:56 Banan xd 09:56 ktoś go zdemolował, i odkopał ludzkie groby 09:56 o kuuuurde 09:56 Emmm ja robiłem dużo gorsze rzeczy 09:56 Ja znalazlam szable czy karabin 09:56 *Q* 09:56 Takie które spodobały by się Lobo 09:56 także zapraszam 09:56 Zardzewialy 09:56 Ale wolę nie mówić ;/ 09:56 godoj już1 09:56 ! 09:56 Siekiera, ciała, te sprawy... 09:56 ;-; 09:56 pinki... 09:56 D: 09:56 *Q* 09:56 zwierzęta... 09:56 (Tt) 09:56 zwierzęta? 09:56 Taaa 09:56 Ludzi nie. 09:56 Narazie :> 09:56 co ty, w czarną mszę się bawiłeś? (huh) 09:56 * Noworoczna idzie płakać 09:56 xD 09:57 O! A jakie podniecenie miałam jak znalazłam order Virtuti Militari x'D 09:57 hayo 09:57 hej 09:57 Biedne zwierzatka (tt) 09:57 Hej, gdzie mogę napisać własną creepypastę? 09:57 Czesc (tt) 09:57 Eee... rozcinałem świnie na pół, wyciągałem flaki, zakopywałem ciała... siekierą. Taa... 09:57 no tutaj 09:57 (Tt) 09:57 K, idę spać 09:57 rzeźnik? 09:57 Nie, rolnik xD 09:57 papa o/ 09:57 Niebieski, bierzesz "Dodaj", "Nowa strona" i piszesz x'D 09:57 czy faktycznie czarna msza 09:57 (huh) 09:57 nerka , i dobranoc! 09:57 oo dzięki :D 09:57 pa Ex 09:58 (tt) 09:58 to rolnicy tak robią? (huh) 09:58 EY 09:58 NIEBIESKI 09:58 Źle x'D 09:58 no chyba że z flaków robiłeś flaki, to się rozumie 09:58 pa 09:58 flaki są dobre (y) 09:58 Emmm 09:58 to tak... 09:58 Czemu nikomu oprocz mnie nie przeszkadza krzywdzenie zwierzat? (Tt) 09:58 To jest "Współtwórz", "Dodaj stronę" B) 09:58 * WładcaRoju się rozgląda 09:58 Nie ma tu szpiegów? 09:58 Otóż... 09:58 wszystko jest rejestrowane 09:59 Ilość świń itd 09:59 Wszystko zapisane w papierach... 09:59 Nowuś, mi przeszkadza. Ale takie dla zabawy. A jak to konieczne to wiesz ;-; 09:59 No i jak zdechnie, to trza zapłacić, żeby ją zabrali, w papierach pozmieniać itd. 09:59 jak zabijanie w rzeźni to troszkę ruszy serducho 09:59 Ale on to robi pewnie dla przyjemnosci :c 09:59 aaa 09:59 No ale... kupuje się świnek więcej niż jest na papierze. 09:59 10:00 A jak zdechnie to się nie pisze, tylko nagle świnka "znika" 10:00 a jak ktoś 'dla beki' zabija zwierzę, to sama bym mu chciała odstrzelić łeb (bp) 10:00 :> 10:00 Eeee 10:00 ... 10:00 aha 10:00 No a nie mowilam :c 10:00 Nie powiem 10:00 On jest potworem 10:00 Moment jak siekiera rozwalała kark nie był obrzydliwy nawet 10:00 ;-; 10:00 (tt) 10:00 O_O 10:00 Albo gruchotała czaszkę... 10:00 Rojek, stary, plz ;-; 10:00 well 10:01 zapraszamy na Sadola 10:01 dobra, oni tam zmiękli, jak psiak konał 10:01 bo doskoczył do petardy 10:01 (Tt) 10:01 większość z nich łkała jak bobaski 10:01 No i nie celuje się w brzuch, tylko tnie się tak 3x, raz za razem, jak się chce przeciąć na pół. 10:01 Zaczyna się od kręgosłupa, potem w stronę brzucha, jak się robi odwrotnie to krew leci na wszystkie strony, flaki w całości wypływają itd. 10:01 a mówią, że nie rusza ich, jak zabijają człowieka 10:01 lel 10:01 Heh 10:02 widziałam sekcję zwłok, pozdro 10:02 Ja też 10:02 ;/ 10:02 Sadol serio zaprasza (bp) 10:02 xD 10:02 czego ja tam nie widziałam... 10:02 Spokojnie 10:02 zwłoki powieszone na hakach 10:02 Wczytywanie VisualEditora... ile to będzie się ładowac? 10:03 Kota nigdy nie zabiłem, tylko psa w samoobronie. 10:03 lol 10:03 Ja nigdy niczego nie zabiłam ;_; 10:03 No owady 10:03 Niebieski, wejdź w preferencje i ustaw na "klasyczny" 10:03 To co innego 10:03 "Klasyczny edytor" 10:03 bo ci VE nigdy nie wejdzie nie wiem czemu 10:04 Roju - prawdopodobnie to było albo do plastynacji, albo filmik świra 10:04 kurde 10:04 i se poszedł D: 10:04 no 10:04 laga miałem 10:05 aha 10:05 Pisałem i nic... 10:05 komp ma 14 lat. 10:05 Ja ide, to o czym piszecie jest okrutne (tt) 10:05 no cóż 10:05 Nowa a lubisz myszy i szczury? xD 10:05 Nowa, tobie radzę unikać Sadola 10:05 Bo ten... szpadel i na pół! :> 10:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKsVSBhSwJg uwielbiam tę piosenkę 10:05 ja też będę iść 10:05 OK 10:06 to pa \o 10:06 Wszyscy się mnie teraz boją ;-; 10:06 Mam takie wrażenie xD 10:06 no co ty 10:06 3maj sie 10:06 ja nie xD 10:06 xD 10:06 Ja też nie ;-; 10:06 Ale wiesz 10:06 Hajs... 10:06 mam z kim o tym gadać 10:06 To trochę dziwne x'D 10:06 jadę do Łodzi 10:06 :> 10:06 Uhuhuhu (lf) 10:06 Bez siekiery 10:06 bój się xD 10:06 xD 10:06 Wiem, chyba w maju, nie? 10:06 to p 10:06 to pa 10:06 Mhm 2015 04 06